


What it Means to be a Malfoy

by Bookmonkey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Essays, Gen, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 21:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14457771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookmonkey/pseuds/Bookmonkey
Summary: So, Scorpius Malfoy writes an essay for school on what it means to be part of the Malfoy family.





	What it Means to be a Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me at 2am. And my brain woke me up to inform me of this fact, and wouldn't let me sleep. So here it is, a short little random drabble about what a student thinks of his family that has a little bit of a messed up history. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Random Side Note: I picture Scorpius giving this as an oral presentation, but felt that adding in him pacing or doing hand gestures interrupted the flow of the essay part. Feel free to comment your opinion down below.

Stand up straight, hold your head high, you should be proud, you are a Malfoy. Something my father says a lot, probably because his father used to say it. And maybe, when they were kids, there was something to be proud of.

Should I be proud that I still have pure wizarding blood running through my veins? Hell no. It doesn't make me any better as a human or a wizard. All that being a pure-blood gets me is getting dragged to boring pure-blood parties so I can get to know my future wife before my parents and her parents tell me to get down on one knee and hold a ring out.

So...can I be proud of the people in my family?

Well, it's pretty obvious from the history books my grandfather's choices weren't very good leading into and during the second wizarding war. I mean, he sided with Lord Voldemort. The Dark Mark is still there, in case anyone was curious. My father has it too, in his case he did sign up in the foolishness of youth and not learning any better from his father. A choice I think he does regret, and I think has opened his mind a little wider after the whole war. Not that he has done any great good thing to make up for his foolish youth, but I can at least say he isn't as bad as he was then. Not exactly a thing to be proud of, he couldn't exactly have turned out worse than a Death Eater, so not being one isn't something he accomplished with hard work.

I'm sure that somewhere in my family was a great Malfoy, the ancestor which made the name known for the first time, though how it exactly came to be known is a mystery lost in history. And knowing my family's recent history, it could have been something terrible which first got us the power and money we still profit from today.

No, it seems the actions of the Malfoy family leave nothing to be proud of. At least, when looking at the men in my family. No, to find reasons to be proud to be a Malfoy, I look instead to two of the bravest people I know.

My grandmother and mother.

My grandmother wanted one thing and one thing only at the Battle of Hogwarts, and that was to find her son and protect him. To do so she lied to Voldemort's face. She looked him in the eye and that creepy lack of nose he had, and told him, Harry Potter, the Chosen One, was dead. Now, I don't know about you, but lying to the man leading an army of Death Eaters doesn't sound easy. So, my grandmother, was brave enough to lie for the sake of her family.

And then there is my mother. Still a pure-blood since that tradition was hard to let go of apparently. But she still broke the little box pure-blood society tried to put her in. Remember what I said earlier? It would be the man getting down on one knee , asking for the woman after the parents had approved. Well, my mother didn't care for the approval of society, and she went right up and asked my father to marry her. She wouldn't hear of him changing his name, and she refused to keep her maiden name in the marriage. She knew she was marrying into a beaten name, a name that has seen better days, a name that sets her and her future family at a disadvantage. But she did it for love.

My mother and my grandmother have softened what was probably the hardened and slightly swayed to evil souls of my grandfather and father. These woman have had strength to keep a family together when the pressures tried to break us apart.

And I am now a proud brother to one little Miranda Narcissa Malfoy. With such great role models in the Malfoy women, I am sure she will be someone to be proud of.

I am Scorpius Malfoy, and I am proud to be a Malfoy. Because being a Malfoy means a having a family which will stick by you through thick and thin, because family is important. Maybe it took us a while to figure it out, but we have now, and I don't see that changing anytime soon.

 


End file.
